Danielle Spencer
| years = 1996–97, 2007–11, 2013– | first = January 23, 1996 | last = | family = | alias = | birthname = Krystal Young | born = | birthplace = Jericho City, USA | died = | deathplace = | occupation = Model Attorney | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = Austin Thorne (1997–2008) Terence Grayson (2011–) | partner = | romances = Josh Newman Terence Grayson | biofather = | biomother = | father = Benny Young | mother = Sheila Cromwell | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = | stepmother = | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = | halfsisters = | sons = Quincy Grayson | daughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = | grandmothers = | nephews = | nieces = | uncles = | aunts = Mellie Young Jade Young | cousins = | relatives = }} Krystal Grayson (née Young) Storylines 1996–97 In January 1996, Krystal Young, the ex-girlfriend of rising football star Josh Newman arrives in town claiming she is pregnant with his child and Josh's mother Tammy takes the girl in. However, Josh quickly exposes that Krystal cheated on him with his best friend and that he is unsure of the paternity. Tammy agrees to help Krystal through her pregnancy until a paternity test can be ordered. Josh wants a test immediately but Krystal's doctor warns her it could harm the baby. Krystal agrees to a paternity test after she gives birth. Her presence however upsets Josh's marriage to Grayson family heiress Zoe Jenkins and she divorces him. When Josh publicly humiliates Krystal at a restaurant, she is comforted by Zoe's twin sister Nikki Grayson and later becomes the godmother to her daughter, Amber. On August 30, 1996, Krystal goes into labor and accidentally hits Tammy with her car. Krystal gives birth to a baby boy only and a paternity confirms Josh is not the father. A bitter Josh convinces Tammy to press charges against Krystal for attempted murder but he they charges are dropped when the boy is kidnapped from his nursery. A terrified Krystal immediately goes to the police. After witnessing Nikki's wedding to Dexter Hawkins, Krystal moves into her new apartment just in time for Christmas. Krystal ends up spending Christmas with her next door neighbor, Austin Thorne when he helps her set up her apartment. After sharing a kiss on New Year's Eve, they start dating. Josh still wants Krystal to leave town and starts digging into her past leading to a revelation from Krystal's jealous older sister Jade -- Krystal is her niece and the biological daughter of the late Benny Young who was falsely convicted of murder just before her Krystal's second birthday. Feeling as if he failed his daughter, Benny asked his parents to raise Krystal as their own. Krystal comforts Nikki when her marriage falls apart due to Dexter's love for Zoe. While trying to help Nikki win back Dexter, Krystal accidentally discovers that Dexter's half-brother Jeremy Mitchell is Amber's biological father. Nikki swears her friend to secrecy but the revelation forces Krystal to think about Quincy's paternity. In June 1997, Austin convinces Krystal to elope with him and to let him adopt Quincy. In the meantime, Nikki enlist Krystal's help in planning a surprise party for Nikki's twin brother Terence. Meanwhile, Tammy continues scheming to break up Josh and Krystal's engagement. On July 28, 1997, Krystal is shocked when she walks in on a shirtless Terence and recognizes him as her ex-lover Tyke. Tyke pulls her into a passionate kiss and she fights him off and reveals that she is now married. Krystal manages to get through the party but is terrified when Terence wants to talk at the end of the night. He apologizes for the unwanted kiss but reveals that he never stopped loving her. That night, Krystal takes Quincy and skips town claiming that her mother is sick. Austin eventually follows when he tracks her down. 2007–11 2013–